Play for Keeps
by 1nSaNe HoTd0gS
Summary: The pen maybe mightier that the sword, but a sword can kill a hell of a lot more people. And to be honest a pen is hard to use in a fight, and I get into a lot of fights so I prefer the sword myself. Give it a shot.
1. Summery and Preface

_**Hotdog: We don't own Twilight**_

_**Insane: I don't think we even own the Musketeers'.**_

_**Hotdog: Wow, you said something intelligent... For once.**_

_**Insane: I was just reading the script.....**_

**Play For Keeps**

**Summary and Preface**

_The pen maybe mightier that the sword, but a sword can kill a hell of a lot more people. And to be honest a pen is hard to use in a fight, and I get into a lot of fights so I prefer the sword myself. _

Me and my best friends and sisters of sorts are the three musketeers, I guess you could say. Our great grandparents were the original musketeers and I guess we stepped into their shoes. Me, Rose and Alice steal for the rich and give to the poor, I guess we're also like Robin Hood times 3. Other than that we like to mess around but recently we've hit bump in the road. A family friend was in trouble.

Angela was a quiet shy girl with dark hair and kind eyes. She put up with us on more than one occasion, and she was sick but didn't have the money because of Aro Volturri. He has messed with the wrong family this time.

Aro Volturri is one of three brothers who are responsible for money. He taxes people 'til they're broke and we're beyond sick of it. He gets drunk, gets into fights and his brothers deal with the mess in mild amusement. Tonight Aro was going to lose some of his wealth and me and the gang were going to be the ones to relive him of it.

Tonight there was a huge party and it was our best chance. There'd be lots of drinking and Aro was likely to be doing most of it. The only problem was it men only.

**So? What do you think? Review!**


	2. Don't Mess With Me!

_**Insane: BANG! BANG!**_

_**Hotdog: What the fuck are you doing?!?**_

_**Insane: Trying to shot you**_

_**Hotdog: You need a gun to do that. You can't just yell 'BANG!'**_

_**Insane: Like this gun –picks up a gun, aims at Hotdog and shoots- Opps**_

_**Hotdog: Tell my mother I love her and tell the readers we don't own Twilight**_

_**Insane: Whatever I'm going out for Hamburgers, I'll bring something back for you...**_

_**The Ambulance gets there in time to save Hotdog in case you were wondering...**_

_**Insane: And I get my Hamburgers!**_

**Play For Keeps**

**Chapter 1: Don't Mess With Me!**

Me, Alice and Rose walked towards the large hall holding Aro's umpteenth party. He always threw unessicery parties to show how rich he was. We kept walking acting as if we belonged trying not to stand out from the crowd although there was none.

We walked to the bouncer. **(A/n no idea what they call those in the older days!) **He was taller than most of the people here. He had blue eyes and light blond hair. He wore a red tunic and black boots. We tried to continue our way inside but the bouncer put a hand on Rose's and my shoulder causing us to stop us on our way into the party. _And I really didn't want to cause a scene_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah?" Rose asked. I had to try _really _hard to not burst out laughing as the poor guy tried to figure out if it was just him who heard how feminine her voice was.

Right now we were all dressed as men. We wore the same tunics of; beige pants and long ugly green tops. They covered our musketeer cloths which were light black shirts and pants that clung to our body. I also had a mask and a crowbar tucked against my back which made sitting down uncomfortable but bearable. Rose and I also had our hair tucked under green hats. Alice had her hair out because it was short.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to see if your names are on the list" The bouncer said sounding a bit unsure.

I replied simply "Bella Swan, Rose Hale, and Alice Brandon."

"Those sound like girl names" He said really confused.

I hit him over the head with the bottom of my sward. "They should" I say to his body as it crumples to the ground. Only men were invited to the party so it made sense to be men this evening. It would've been so much easier if he just let us in oh well now he'll have one hell of a head ache and a lump on his head to show for his good work.

We came to steal back Angela's money and we sure weren't going to quit now. She needed the money to pay for treatment as she was ill and of course a girl like that had a lot of friends asking us if we could help. The culprit was Aro he was the richest man alive. You either loathed him or loved him. We loathed him; I mean how you could like someone who was that much of a jackass?

We walked in and surveyed the area. Aro was in the east corner playing a game by the looks of it he was drinking Ale. He was at the table with another man I didn't know. Playing a drinking game! The man across from Aro was so drunk it wasn't funny. Both men raised the glasses to their mouths but the other guys glass didn't make it that far he passed out before it even touched his lips.

Two large men dragged the poor guy away. Aro had an idiotic smug smile on his face. Funny idiot seemed to be the best word to describe him. I really wanted to wipe that smile of his face. "Anyone"-hiccup-"wants to try and"-hiccup-"beat me!"

My brain must not have been connected to my mouth because I suddenly yelled out "Me!"

Rose and Alice were so shocked I almost laughed. I sent them a reassuring smile. "This way, man" One of Aro's men said as he led me to the seat across from Aro.

I sat down and Aro poured us both a drink. I wanted to stay sober for the mission but I also wanted to wipe that stupid grin of his face. One or two wouldn't hurt, right?

On our 4th glass Aro looks more than drunk and the buzz has kicked in I decide to risk it and kick Aro's chair back he hits his head and is out cold. One of the men comes over to congratulate me but I run to the bathroom pretending I need to throw up. A few minutes later Alice and Rose came in.

We all change into our musketeer cloths and I us the crowbar to lift up the floor boards. We look into the mine shaft. It was really dark down there.

I jump down and help the others get down. We crawled through the small mind shaft until Rosalie screamed. "What?" I said panicking.

"Sorry, it was a spider" We keep crawling until there's a large opening. I use the crowbar to lift up a stone tile in Aro's room. Alice groans as she looks at our cloths. "It's ok Ali" She made a 'humph' sound. She and Rose boosted me up through the hole in the floor.

Aro was in his bed snoring loudly. I grab my sward and crave some writing into the bed:

_We came with nothing _

_We leave with a lot_

_We take from the rich _

_And give to the poor_

_We are the 3 musketeers!_

I grab the chest of money heading towards the hole when the door opened. I turn to see a man dressed like me. He ran to me and grabbed my arm. "I need that money" He hissed to me tightening his grip.

"I need it to" I hissed back venom laced my voice. I grabbed my sward and so did he.

I swing and it hits his arm and the blood plush's out of his now bloody arm. The smile on my face disappeared as the smell got to me.

Rust and salt.

He used my hesitation to cut my leg and the pain was the worst I've felt in my whole life! I had to get the money. I kicked the box of money and it falls down the hole with a crash. Aro nearly woke up.

Our swords clinked and clanged against each other and I knew I had to get out of there my leg was cut deep I was losing blood fast and I didn't have the strength to fight this full grown man.

I jumped down the whole and we got the tile up before he could get down we hurry to get through the small mind shaft. It seems to be smaller than before.

When we got back into the bathroom we changed into our musketeer clothes and Rosalie tied her top to my leg and we got out of the party as soon as we could.

***

I slipped through Angela's window and we all put the bags of money on the floor open so the money was half out of the bag.

I got a plank of wood that was near the door and start to carve into the wood.

_We came with a lot,_

_We leave with nothing._

_We stole from the rich,_

_And gave it to you._

_We are the 3 musketeers'_

I saw in the far corner Angela sleeping. She looked so peaceful.

I went up to her and ran my finger along her small cheek. She was about three years younger than me so she was like a little sister to me. I love her so I hoped we could help her.

In the other corner of the room I saw something move. In the dark I saw an outline of a person.

The person stepped into the light. It was Angela's mum. She smiled at me and got in bed with Angela.

The smile on my face grew bigger and bigger as we walked away from the house.

***

My leg was cut deep and it was swollen. We couldn't help anyone 'til my leg was better so I needed to heal fast.

Last week (When we gave Angela the money) I saw a picture of my mum with Angela's mum and dad. They were all smiling and in the background you could see a beautiful house. No cracks, just a beautiful white painted house.

Yesterday Angela got her surgery and she's gonna be fine! We saved her life I like to think.

Another person's life saved thanks to the three musketeers!!!

***  
_**Hotdog: Well that was hard work!**_

_**Insane: eh. I had to do most of it! Don't complain!**_

_**Hotdog: Oh well. So please wait for the next chapter! And read it!**_

_**Insane: And review too!!**_


End file.
